The Legend of Zelda: Lost Kitty
by Fantasystardreamer7
Summary: Zelda, whom Link has nicknamed 'Kitty', has fallen through the clouds and straight into an adventure, and Link must go to the extreme to save her from the clutches of evil. Is he everything he needs to be to save her? Skyward Sword told through the eyes of both the hero and Zelda. Rated T just because. I do not own the Legend of Zelda.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: My hand huuuuurts... I went and deleted my Skyward sword file (Because I have sooo many of these games at my disposal) and restarted it so I could scrawl down all the dialect and you know what? These people talk foooooreveeeer. Anyways, once again, it took me AGES to type this because I am so FAST at typing.**

**Question: What should Link's bird be named? In this story I made Link's bird be a girl because I SAID SO.**

**Why did I make this story? Because I WANTED to.**

**Link: That has to be the stupidest reason EVER.**

**Me: Aww, shut up.**

**Disclaimer! I don't own the Legend of Zelda. **

**If you've played the game, then this will probably bore you to death. Just sayin'**

_Hey, sleepyhead. I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing that this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right? Rise and Shine, Link! Today's the Wing Ceremony! You promised to meet me before it starts, remember? You'd better not keep me waiting!_  
_-Zelda_  
Link yawned. _Yeah, but I didn't think the ceremony started until near lunchtime! _He stumbled over to the door and pulled it open. The halls were empty. The other students at the academy were either already out or still asleep. The door on the lower floor was unlocked, and he stepped outside.  
"Hey! Up here!" Link looked up. Instructor Horwell was on the balcony looking down at him. "Good morning to you, Link! Today's finally the day of the long awaited Wing Ceremony!" Link was about to reply when he suddenly said, "Oh, I've just remembered. There's something I'd like to ask you about. Do you mind coming up here? It's rather silly to be carrying on a conversation from this distance."  
"Sure!" Link called back. He climbed some boxes and jumped the gap and then trotted over to the teacher.  
"So what are you up to?" the instructor asked. "Rushing to get some last-minute bird-riding in this morning, Link?  
"I was just on my way to meet Zelda, sir," Link answered. _If I'm late she'll kill me!_  
"Oh? Zelda's waiting for you, is she? Perfect timing! You see, Zelda's father- headmaster Gaepora- has a pet named Mia, and, well... she's scampered off again. I thought I might feed her, but the ceremony will start soon and I just put on a fresh set of clothes and, well... You see... would you mind helping me out?"  
"I'm on it." With that, Link headed around the building and climbed up to where Mia was and brought her back without much of a problem.  
"Nice work! You brought her back safe and sound! I'm sorry for troubling you with this. I suppose I should feed her now. You should tell headmaster Gaepora that you've found his pet. I believe that he's up at the Isle of the Goddess. Zelda should be there too, so why don't you hurry along?"  
"Thanks, it was nothing, really. I'll see you at the ceremony!" Link took off towards the statue.  
Zelda was already there and playing a song on a lovely golden harp and singing. Then she turned to face him. "Hey, good morning, Link! I'm glad to see that my loftwing got you out of bed. I was pretty sure you'd sleep in and forget to meet me this morning. But look at this instrument!" She held it out so he could see. "And look at this outfit! They're mine to use in the ceremony, since I'll be playing the role of the goddess. Aren't they beautiful? Especially this instrument! They tell me that it's just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends. It sounds gorgeous, too. I asked Father, and he said it's called a harp." She spun around and smiled at him again. "Look at these clothes! I made the wrap myself. Between the harp and this outfit, I'm going to make a great goddess today! I got you up early because I wanted you to be the first to see me like this, Link! How do I look?"  
"I think you look absolutely gorgeous, Kitty!" said Link, grinning.  
"I think so, too! It's really nice to know you agree. Thanks a lot, Link." She blushed and ducked her head.  
Then Gaepora walked over to them. "There you are, Zelda! Are you ready for the ceremony?"  
"Hello, father," said Zelda.  
"Ah, Link, you're here, too. Outstanding! I'm glad you got up so early! Of course, with all the excitement, you probably couldn't sleep a wink! The winner of the competition gets to participate in the ceremony with Zelda, so you should do your best!"  
"About that..." said Zelda. She looked away from Link. "Father, I don't think he can do it! Recently he's not been practicing much, and even when he is, he's just lazily gliding around. Probably daydreaming!" Link flinched at her words, even though they weren't directed at him. "I don't know what he's thinking! He'll have to be in perfect control of his bird to win today!"  
"Calm down, Kitty!" Link stammered. "I-"  
"Don't use my pet name _now!_ I'm serious! You have to practice!"  
"There's no need to worry, Zelda," Gaepora intervened. "I'm sure he'll do alright. Though you may have a point. Today's Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as his bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily. And," he looked at Link, "as you pointed out, he hasn't been practicing as hard as some of the other students. But you've known him since you both were very little. You should know better than to fret over him. you see, Link and his loftwing share a special connection. I've never seen anything quite like it." They turned and looked to the sky, watching a few loftwings lazily gliding around in the wispy clouds.  
"As you know, each of us in skyloft is but one half of a pair. We are only made whole by our loftwings, the guardian birds bestowed upon each of us by the goddess as a symbol of her divine protection. When we're young, every one of us meets our Loftwing under the great Statue of the Goddess. It's quite a big moment, as I'm sure you recall.  
Ahh, but that first meeting between Link and his Loftwing was extraordinary. The bird that came to him was a Crimson Loftwing. It is a breed so rare we were sure for some time that it had vanished completely from the line. Do you remember when the two met? What a sight! The little boy just hopped up on that bird and gracefully flew away without a moment of instruction. They were meant for each other." He turned back to look at his daughter again. "And judging by how jealous you were that day, I'd say the friendship he shared with his bird did not go unnoticed by you, my dear."  
Zelda blushed and looked away while Link turned his face skyward and closed his eyes. He had always been able to sense the presence of his bird and now he tried to reach out to her gentle aura.  
But she wasn't there.  
He couldn't sense his bird's presence at all. Feeling slightly alarmed, Link opened his eyes and scanned the skies for a sign of his bird.  
Gaepora continued talking to Zelda. "Ah, but who can blame you? I'm sure you aren't the only one envious of the powerful bond those two share. Anyone who is a part of something special is bound to catch some nasty looks sooner or later.  
Zelda sighed and then gave the headmaster a stern look. "This contest is nothing to laugh at, Father! This ceremony is part of the final test for those training to become knights of Skyloft!" She bowed her head. "If Link can't fly fast enough during the race... What if he messes up his big chance... What if he's not allowed to become a knight?"  
Link was surprised. "Of course I won't mess it up, Kitty! It'll be fine, you'll see."  
"Honestly, it's almost as though you become a completely different person when you worry about him," added Gaepora.  
Zelda rounded on Link. "You'd better fly your heart out today. At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race!" She grabbed his arm and yanked him over to the nearest bridge. "You'll thank me later!"  
"But I can't sense my Loftwing nearby! She's not here!" He protested.  
"Hmm? You can't 'sense' your bird out there?" She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I get it. You're trying to weasel out of practice! Nice try, but you're not fooling me. Off you go!" Zelda shoved him out into the open air despite his protests.  
He whistled for his loftwing, and nothing happened. She wasn't coming.  
Then Zelda leapt off the bridge herself and called her Loftwing. "Hang in there, Link! I've got you!" The blue bird dived down to meet her and the next thing Link knew he was being hauled back to land upside-down. It was a rather painful experience, he had to admit.  
"Are you two all right?" Gaepora inquired.  
"I'm sorry, Angel," Zelda told her bird. "I didn't mean to push you so hard. You didn't sprain your wing, did you?"  
"Oh, don't mind me, Kitty, I just almost DIED," said Link.  
"I was going to speak with you in a moment!"  
"This is all very odd," the headmaster interrupted. "What could have possibly happened to your Loftwing? For a bird to ignore the call of its master... It's unheard of! And you still can't 'sense' her nearby, eh, Link?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"This is quite a problem, considering the Wing Ceremony is about to start..." Gaepora looked thoughtful.  
"Link," said Zelda, "when you said you couldn't sense your bird out there, I should have believed you. I'm really sorry. I need to tend to my own Loftwing, so I'll catch up to you later. You'd better go and see if you can find where your your bird has gone!"  
Just then the bell at the academy chimed the hour. "My," exclaimed the headmaster, "how did it get so late? If I remember correctly, this year Instructor Horwell is presiding over the ceremony. Link, you should go explain things to him and see if he's willing to delay the race a little so you can find your loftwing."  
"But Father, you're the headmaster of the academy! If Link asks Horwell, he'll probably just come and talk to you about it."  
"Ah, quite true. As usual, you make an excellent point, my dear. I'll go and speak with him myself, then."  
Zelda turned to Link. "You should go see if anyone in town saw what happened to your bird."  
He nodded. "Right. See you later, Kitty."

**Author's Note the 2nd: This has to be the lamest chapter EVER. At least its long.**

**Link: So why do I call Zelda 'Kitty'?**

**Me: Because I wanted you to. Isn't that just a a perfect nickname for her?**

**Link: Whatever...**

**Me: CURSE YOU, GIOVANNI AND PERSIAN!**

**Link: . . . Eh?**

**Me: Oh, I'm watching TV. Sorry. **

**Link: You have to be the only person I know who types a Legend of Zelda story while watching Pokemon.**

**Me: Well, SO WHAT? **

**Link: . . . review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I hope everyone knows Groose's theme, or else I'll look like an idiot during this chapter. **

**Link: Well, if they did know it, they wouldn't be reading this because this pretty much exactly what happens in the video game.**

**Me: SHUT UP! I can't really help that its the same as the game right now; it'll be different once I get some more freedom.**

**Link: Also, you said you'd tell this story through the eyes of me ****_and _****Zelda. I don't see Zelda's perspective in here.**

**Me: It's not like she was doing anything e****_xciting. _****Be patient. I'll do her when she falls through the clouds.**

**Link: When's that going to be?**

**Me: It'll happen when I say it happens.**

"What? Your Loftwing is missing?" Link had left the statue and spoken to the first person he met- the guy fixing the gate to town. "But I just _saw _her! Groose's bird was chasing off after her."  
"Which way did they go?"  
"I don't know which way they went. Ask around, maybe someone else saw."  
"Thanks!" He headed for the knight academy. _Groose?! _Why _does it always have to be Groose? I HATE Groose!_  
He tried the door to Groose's room in the academy. Locked. _Dangit._ Where else did Groose hang out? _The plaza, maybe? Well, It's worth a try._  
On his way there he met a little boy rolling into a tree trying to scare out a Sky Stag beetle. Unfortunately, he was too small to budge the tree. So Link took it upon himself to help and rolled into the tree, scaring the stag beetle down. It took off and flew away. "My Sky Stag Beetle! Come back!" cried the boy, and he chased after it. _You're welcome, _Link thought, and he rolled his eyes and continued towards the plaza.  
There! Groose and his gang were on the far side of the plaza, facing away from him. He approached carefully, trying to make out what they were saying.  
BUM BADUM BUM BUM!  
"You know, Groose," Stritch was saying, "that sure was a pain, what with all the scratching and pecking."  
"'Course it was. You thought a big Crimson Loftwing like that was gonna go down without a fight? But we got him, and I don't care how tough those birds are supposed to be. He's not getting out of that pen anytime soon, boys." The red-headed troll stood and turned around. Link was standing there, clearly having heard the whole conversation. "Whoa! Link! So, uh... yeah. Just how long you been standing there?"  
"Long enough," replied Link coldly.  
Groose started pacing around Link. "What's your problem, anyways? Oh, I got it. You're here to talk about today's race. I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours. They're pleading 'Oh, Groose, can you please find it in your heart to let me win today? Please!' He had raised his voice mockingly. "You are just desperate to win so you can get some alone time with Zelda up on the Statue of the Goddess at the end of the ceremony." he stopped pacing and glared at Link. "Well, sorry, pal. Groose doesn't do charity for wimps. My advice? Work hard and wish with all your heart. You might even come in second. Say, come to think of it, how come I don't see your bird? Where is that scruffy pile of red feathers, anyways? I can't imagine what could've happened to him. Do you think his tiny brain got confused by all the clouds and got lost?"  
"Give her back!" growled Link.  
"Huh, I've got no idea what you're talking about." Groose shrugged and then frowned and pointed a finger in Link's know, we're all getting tired of how you never let anyone forget you and Zelda go waaay back."  
"I didn't say anything about Zelda!"  
He ignored Link. "You've been friends since you were kids? Big deal. It doesn't change the fact that you float through life with your head in the clouds. Would you wake up, straighten up, and grow a _backbone_ already? Dopes like you are dragging our honored academy through the _mud!_"  
_I could say the same about you,_ thought Link angrily, but before he could say so they heard another voice. "And just WHO might you be talking about, Groose?"  
It was Zelda. And she was MAD.  
"Oh, Zelda. Hey. Nah, its... uh..." stammered Groose.  
Zelda pushed past Link and pointed a finger at his nose all the while glaring at him. "Don't- even- TRY it, Groose. You're picking on Link again, aren't you?! He's a student at the academy like all of us. _Why_ do you insist on bullying him around so much?"  
"Yeah, I suppose..." Groose scratched his head.  
"You suppose? Suppose WHAT?"  
"I suppose you... Er..." He looked embarrassed for a moment before quickly regaining his composure. "Pfft! Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything, okay?" He, Cawlin, and Stritch went over to the plaza bridge. "Yo, Link! You'd better find your bird or get used to the taste of failure, 'cause that's your flavor!" They dived off and called their birds.  
"I hate to say it, but I'm beginning to suspect that those blockheads had something to do with your Loftwing's disappearance. Link, those guys aren't help us find your bird, so we'd better start searching. I'll fly around Skyloft and see if I can spot any trace of her. We'll find her in time, don't worry." She ran and jumped off the bridge.  
Link watched her fly away and sighed. _I wonder if anyone at the academy heard them say anything during breakfast. Fledge always helps clean up afterward. Maybe he'd know._  
He found Pipit and Fledge outside of the Sparring Hall. "Link!" called Pipit. "Perfect timing. Get this: when I asked Fledge what he knew, he started acting weird."  
"I'm so sorry, Link! I really wanted to tell you, but... If Groose found out I told you..."  
Pipit cast a sympathic look at Fledge. "It sounds like Groose forced him to keep quiet about it. Go on, now, Fledge! Tell him the truth!"  
Fledge glanced around warily, then faced Link. "Just a while ago when I was cleaning the dining hall, Groose and his buddies came in. They didn't notice I was there and started talking about their plan to hide your Loftwing. I wanted to warn you, Link. But just as I tried to sneak away... Groose and his gang grabbed me. They said that if I told you, they'd make sure that I'd never be able to ride a bird ever again!"  
Pipit turned to Link again. "It sounds like Groose and his buddies had planned to hide your bird near a waterfall."  
"Forgive me, Link!" cried Fledge. "I can't help being such a coward... I'm really sorry."  
Link smiled at him. "Don't worry, it'll be okay. I'll find her, no matter what."  
He turned to leave when Pipit called to him. "One more thing, Link. There are some monsters lurking around the waterfall. You'll need to carry a sword if that's where you're headed. You should ask the Knight Commander in the Sparring Hall if you can borrow one."  
"Right." He turned around and went into the Sparring Hall.  
"Hey!" called the Knight Commander. "It's Link! So you still want to get in some sword practice, even though today's the Wing Ceremony? I'm impressed. There's a sword in the back room. Go on and get it."  
"Well, it's not that simple..." said Link, and he explained his predicament.  
"...I see. I guess I could make an exception just this once. But I don't want to see you swinging that sword around like crazy out there, you hear? Only use it when you absolutely have to."  
"Yes, sir! Thank you!"

**I hope you liked this chapter. Review, please.**


End file.
